He didn’t
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen explains to Phoebe, Mark's soon to be girlfriend, why she cheated and dumbed him. She gets a little physical too might I add... rated M Threeshot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all still remember Phoebe from LOSTrocker and I, if not, well all you have to know is that she is Mark's girlfriend. You might remember her from my story Hopelessly in Love, or from a various of other stories that LOSTrocker has written. Okay...so this takes place before Mark and Phoebe became a couple...it is rated M, Characters: Maureen/Phoebe. **

**I don't Own Rent...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't

"Maureen?" Phoebe called out while she knocked on the diva's door.

Maureen's ear's perked up, slowly she stood up from the couch, stretching and yawning, before making her way to the door.

"Hi!" Maureen chirped with a happy smile.

"Hi, can I talk to you?" Phoebe asked.

Maureen moved out of the way to let the writer in, a friendly smile on her face. "Sure. Want anything to drink? Eat?"

"No thanks." Phoebe said while she made her way into the living room. "I just really wanted to ask you something. It's been bothering me for a while now, and I just have to know."

"Okay..." Maureen said with uncertainty. "Have a seat."

Together the two women sat down, Maureen eyed the brunette waiting for her to say anything, while Phoebe nervously played with her fingers.

Finally Phoebe made eye contact with the diva, her eyes full of questioning. "Why?"

Maureen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

"Why did you cheat on Mark, and then leave him for Joanne?" Phoebe stated. "He's such a nice guy, and I'd really love to be with him, but every time I think about us being together, my mind always wonders if there is something wrong with him, something so wrong that it would drive a girl to cheat on him and break his heart..."

Maureen sighed, she hated this topic, was anyone ever going to forget about the past?

"Please..." Phoebe said. "Just give me a reason...I want to know what drove you to cheat. Did he do something to you?"

Maureen sat there quietly for a second, a weird type of silence now filling the room.

"It's not what he did." Maureen quietly replied. "It's what he didn't do."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked while moving a little closer.

"He didn't show affection, he would just get right to the point." Maureen explained.

"I still don't understand."

Maureen sighed while she moved a little closer, her hand then slowly moved up and gently brushed a stray hair behind Phoebe's ear. "He didn't gently move a piece of hair away before he kissed me. I mean sure it's nice to just jump in the moment, but it's also nice to take your time."

"What else?" Phoebe softly asked.

Maureen's eyes locked on Phoebe's the two of them in a stare down. "He didn't look at me and make me feel like I was the only one."

"He didn't take his time and make me tremble while I waited for his kiss." Maureen said while she slowly leaned in, Phoebe following the same action until their foreheads were together. Maureen then gently laid Phoebe down on her back. "He didn't slowly lay me down like I was fragile."

"He didn't cautiously run his hand up my shirt, making sure it was okay."

Phoebe let out a shaky breath, Maureen's cold finger tips now dragging across her bare stomach, where they came to a stop on her bra covered breast.

Maureen nuzzled the Latina's neck, her lips now leaving small kisses until she stopped at her ear. "He didn't take the time to learn my body...what made me tickle, what made me squirm in delight."

Maureen's hand slowly began to massage, while she placed her knee in between Phoebe's legs and pressed it against her sensitive area, causing a quiet moan to escape the writer's lips.

"He didn't have soft lips that gently brushed over mine before he claimed his prize."

Maureen pulled her head away from Phoebe's neck, her lips now hovering over the writer's until she lightly touched them together. In return Phoebe tangled her fingers in the diva's long curls, pulling her in closer, causing their lips to touch more firmly. Maureen was surprised when Phoebe deepened the kiss, her tongue now barging into Maureen's mouth.

Maureen let out a moan at the sudden action, her hand now leaving Phoebe's breasts. It wasn't long before Maureen skillfully undid Phoebe's pants with one hand, her hand now slipping pass her panties.

Maureen then pulled away from the kiss; the both of them needing air. Her fingers played around in Phoebe's lower section, while Maureen gently whispered. "He didn't tease me, or make me call out his name."

"Mmm...Maureen." Phoebe moaned, while she moved her hips against Maureen's hand, indicating her to move her fingers lower.

Maureen smirked, she then moved her fingers lower, and slowly slipped two inside, causing Phoebe to moan louder. Maureen lowered her head back down, her lips now leaving small kisses on Phoebe's neck, while she sped up her pace.

Phoebe uncontrollably moved her hips along with Maureen; her finger nails now digging into Maureen's biceps. Maureen was now thrusting more roughly, making the sensation even better, until finally Phoebe hit her peak, a loud cry of pleasure leaving her lips.

Maureen slowly pulled out her fingers, her lips reconnecting with Phoebe's again. Maureen then moved their bodies around so Phoebe was lying in her arms, with her head on her chest.

"Most importantly." Maureen said while her hand gently ran through Phoebe's long hair. "He didn't hold me after he was done with me."

Phoebe relaxed into Maureen, her body still recovering from what just happened.

"That's why I love Joanne..." Maureen whispered.

Phoebe lifted her head and eyed Maureen. "What?"

"Nothing..." Maureen said.

Phoebe shrugged it off, and then laid her head back down on Maureen's chest. A few minutes later, Phoebe began to sit up.

"I better get going now." Phoebe said as she did up her pants.

"Okay..." Maureen said as she walked her to the door, while she blurted. "He might be different with you though..."

Phoebe eyed Maureen. "What?"

Maureen nodded. "What Mark and I had was weird. Sure we were a couple, but we didn't love each other. But I have seen him in love...and if you can get him to fall for you, then you will be the luckiest girl in the world." She then slyly smirked, as she watched Joanne approach them from down the hallway. "Sorry, second luckiest."

Phoebe couldn't help but smile; she then quickly gave Maureen a kiss on the cheek, and then ran off, her hand waving at Joanne as she passed the lawyer.

"Hey Honeybear." Joanne smiled. "What were you and Phoebe up to?"

"She wanted to know why I left Mark." Maureen replied while she skipped back into the living room.

Joanne followed her. "Why did you leave him?"

"I left him for you." Maureen chirped.

"But why?" Joanne asked curiously.

Maureen grinned with a sly smile. "Come have a seat, and I'll show you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There is going to be a chapter two written by LOSTrocker. Mark finds out! dun, dun, dun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by LOSTrocker. **

**She owns nothing! and either do I. Well...we did kind of create Phoebe...but other then that, we own nothing else. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two:

"All right, what is it?" Mark demanded of Phoebe.

The film maker and writer were the only ones home tonight. They decided to spend

some time together, alone, so they snuggled up on the sofa. Mark tried to so

some affection but Phoebe wouldn't let him. It wasn't just tonight either. She's

been brushing him off for the past few days now and he was starting to get

Worried.

"Nothing." she lied, which Mark could tell.

"Come on Pheebs," he pleaded. "I mean is it Josh, are you still worried about

him because he can't hurt you anymore."

It wasn't Josh. It was Maureen. The memory of their time together kept plaguing

away at her mind, making her feel more guilty then ever. True, it happened

before they got together, but that was far from the point. She never thought she

would she would do that. She was starting to worry she would be like Maureen,

cheat on Mark... And she doubted he could take another blow like that again. How

could she tell him the truth?

"That bastard is behind bars for good. So, it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not going to be okay!" she snapped on him.

"But Josh-"

"Christ Mark, it's not about Josh!" Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. Tears were

starting to well up in he eyes. He had to know.

"Phoebe?" he asked with concern when he saw her tears.

Phoebe took a deep breath, then she told him: "I slept with Maureen."

"What?" Mark wasn't sure that he heard her right.

"Fuck Cohen, you heard me!"

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When?"

"It was before we got together..." she confessed. "I mean officially."

Man, cheated on two times, and both by women, not men... Mark thought to

himself. What was wrong with him? But he all ready knew... He always known.

"It's because of me right?" he asked. "I'm not affectionate as I should be."

"Oh Mark, I'm really sorry."

"No, I should be." he said. "This just isn't your fault. Its mine too." he

replied. "I know I spent more time with camera then with Maureen, I hoped I

would be different with you... You guys just have to understand, I'm not like

Roger. I was never a 'ladies' man' so to speak." he sighed. "I'm just not use to

affection, especially when a woman is concerned..."

"But you've gotten a lot better." Phoebe pointed out.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're not Roger... And in away, I'm thankful." Phoebe laughed.

"I mean those two, him and Mimi..."

Mark laughed. "I know. Trust me; I've walked in on them before. I couldn't tell

you what position they were in, or who was on top of who."

"You just show it differently." she said. "Not as blunt I guess."

"So, then you're not made at me?" he asked.

"No, as long as your not mad at me." she said.

"I'm not. Hey, it takes two to tango, two to make a mistake." he pointed out.

"True." she replied and the two embraced each other. "So, care to do a little

tangoing of our own?" Phoebe whispered in his ear.

Mark liked the sound of that. He was beginning to learn just how fun make up sex

could be. He would show Phoebe affectionate he could be. Phoebe wouldn't have to

worry anymore after tonight...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay...so I might make this a threeshot and write a chapter were Joanne finds out... dun, dun, dun!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maureen was digging through her purse trying to find the keys to her and Joanne's apartment, when she heard her naming being called from down the hall.

"Maureen." Phoebe called out, her walking pace quickening just a bit so she could get to Maureen before the diva entered the apartment.

Maureen smirked at the sight, remembering the last time Phoebe came for a visit. "How can I help you?"

Phoebe finally approached. She took a minute to catch some air before she explained why she was there. "I just wanted to let you know…I told Mark."

Maureen face fell. "Told him what?"

"About us." Phoebe said. "The guilt was eating away at me; I just had to let him know."

"Great." Maureen huffed. "Now Joanne is going to find out, just what I fucking need. How did Mark take it?"

"Surprisingly better then I thought." Phoebe answered. "He wasn't that mad, and we made up right after."

The two stood there in a silence for a few minutes.

"I think you should tell Joanne." Phoebe said.

"No!" Maureen shouted. "She'll break up with me."

"Then why did you cheat on her!"

Maureen sighed. "I don't know… because I was showing you what Mark wouldn't do…you made me get caught up in the moment…it was your fault! I never cheated on Joanne until you came knocking on my door!"

"My fault? You're the one who came on to me, touching me with your soft hands, and soft lips…you took advantage of me with your way of…of…knowing how to be with a women!"

"Okay let's stop yelling." Maureen said. "The neighbors are going to call the cops on us."

Phoebe nodded. "Alright."

"So you really think I should tell her?" Maureen quietly asked.

Before Phoebe gave an answer the apartment door flew open with an angry looking Joanne standing on the other side.

"You don't have to tell me anything." Joanne said and then she brushed pass the two, and fled down the hallway.

"Pookie!" Maureen shouted after her.

Joanne finally stopped running after a little while, she didn't know where she was until she opened her eyes, took in some deep breaths and looked around. _"Parking garage…"_

"Joanne?"

Joanne's head shot up, she did not want to talk to Maureen right now. But it was too late; Maureen turned around the corner and found her.

"Go away." Joanne warned.

"No, I want to talk to you." Maureen said firmly.

"I will not let you treat me like how you treated Mark."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Baby you're far from it."

"Then why did you do it…" Joanne asked tears almost leaving her eyes. "It kills me to see you flirt, and now to hear that you cheated on me…fuck Maureen do you want to break my heart?"

"No." Maureen said as she approached her. "That's the last thing I want to do."

"It's too late for that."

"No Joanne…it isn't." Maureen said. "After I was done…it totally made me realize how much I love you. You make me feel good all the time, you make me feel loved. If it makes you feel any better, I only touched her…she didn't satisfy me. I didn't get satisfied until you came home." Maureen right away kicked herself for that last part. "I mean…"

"You had sex with me right after!" Joanne yelled.

"Joanne please don't get mad…please I love you, I will never do this to you again. I only cheated on Mark when I was dating him because I didn't love him…I didn't care if we broke up. But I love you, and it would kill me if you broke up with me…please…" Maureen begged with a pout. "Please Pookie…"

Joanne kept her eyes on Maureen, watching as some tears rolled down her cheeks. "How many times did you do it?"

"Once." Maureen said. "I swear on my life! It was my one and only time. I don't even know why I did it…I was thinking of you the entire time…it was Phoebe's fault she put a spell on me!"

Joanne let out a small giggle. "Don't try and make me laugh Maureen. I'm still upset with you. I don't understand how you can act like nothing happened right after you two did it on our couch, and then continue to live on with this hanging above your head. I mean if you fooled me once, how do I know you won't fool me again?"

"Trust?" Maureen slowly answered, while Joanne lifted a brow. "I don't know, please…I promise never, ever, ever! To do it again! You can even hook me up to one of those lie detector things at the end of each week, or you can hook up security cameras in our apartment!"

Maureen sighed when Joanne didn't answered, her arms now wrapping around Joanne's neck. "I don't know Pookie! I'm soooooooory…." She then nuzzled the lawyer's neck. "I'll be your slave…" her lips now leaving small kisses along her neck. "I'll do anything you want for an entire month…"

Before Maureen could carry on, Joanne grabbed her chin and roughly pulled her face close. "If I catch, or even hear about you cheating on me again, I'm going to kick your ass, and then kick your ass out on to the streets."

Maureen pouted while she slowly nodded.

"Now kiss me, you have a long month ahead of you." Joanne said before Maureen firmly pressed her lips against Joanne's, the couple now back together.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for R&Ring! ;D**


End file.
